Another Love
by WitchCraft
Summary: it is pg for now. it might change. Sakura is going to Hong Kong again to find her true love. Will she ever find Syaoran?Please review. Love you all! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of these characters. The plot is of this fan fiction belongs to me. Italics= dream/thought Quotes= speech  
  
Chapter One Dreams and News  
  
'"Nava." a shadowy figure stood on the tip top of Tokyo Tower, drawing a sword from her side, and reciting an old spell very quietly. "Na." She held her old sword up above her head. A thunder storm raged above the city of Tokyo, lightning swirling around the sword blade. "Un." Her eyes closed as her mouth opened wide, ready to recite the last word in the phrase. "Nucha!" The lightning crashed into the sword blade, yet for some reason, the girl was not being hurt by the lightning.'  
  
Sakura Kinomoto woke up suddenly awoke to the screaming of her alarm clock. "Arg," she complained, rubbing her tired eyes. 'Monday. The worst day of the week. There is nothing good about Monday,' she thought to herself. Getting out of her bed, Sakura streched, moaned, and noticed that Kero was not there. "Where is he?" Sakura thought out loud, looking around her bed room. She got dressed and ready for school. As soon as she opened her bed room door, she heard something down stairs in the kitchen. Toya, her older brother, was in collage and her father was already at the school, for he was a professor at Toya's collage. Sakura instantly knew it was Kero rummaging through her refridgerator. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. But it was not Kero she saw, but none other than her best friend, Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her best friend. "Just thought I'd make you and Kero breakfast, before school today," Tomoyo replied. "Where is Kero?" asked Sakura. "It there," Tomoyo said, pointing to the open refriderator. "Of course!" Both girls started laughing. Kero looked up. "What?" he asked with a mouthful of food. The girls laughed even harder. Kero was very confused as usual. School was pretty uneventful, just like everyday. The place Sakura was going after school was what got Sakura through the entire day. Tomoyo and Sakura were going to a local gift shop that had opened up a few years ago. It was almost winter vacation so Tomoyo needed to get some postage stamps and new stationary. Her Mother was going on vacation and she wanted to be able to write to her. Sakura wanted to get a new stuffed animal. She had saved up some money to buy a stuffed animal she saw in the window. She was finally going to get it. As always, the store held the yearly raffle to win a trip to Hong Kong. Sakura had won the first year it was held, but she won by magic! She was summoned to Hong Kong by a sorceress whom Clow Reed had trapped in another dimension. Sakura has tried every year since that last trip, but was unsuccessful. She thought she just wasn't supposed to go back. Sakura was losing hopes of ever finding. "Sakura. It's your turn to draw," Tomoyo said. "Huh? Oh." Sakura snapped back into reality. "Okay." She stuck her hand into the brightly decorated box. As she reached in, she felt a strange force, and a colored ball lifted up into her hand, just as it did the first time. "Okay, what color did you pull?" asked Maki Matsumoto, the owner of the shop. "Pink," replied Sakura. Maki checked the big poster behind the register for this years color that would decide if you were a winner. At the very top of the list was a pink dot. Next to it was sentence, Grand Prize- A trip to Hong Kong, China.  
  
"I. won?" Sakura was very confused. 'Why? I was just thinking of winning? And about. him.' She thought. 'Maybe. maybe.' "Oh Sakura!! You won!!" screamed Tomoyo. Both girls jumped up and down in pleasure, yelling with joy. "Congratulations Sakura. Here." Maki handed Sakura the tickets and information. She was not surprised that Sakura won the drawing. In fact, she always knew there was something about that girl. How she always seemed to have a strange presents around her gave it away to Maki. But she accepted it. She some how knew that Sakura was supposed to go to Hong Kong. "Thanks," Sakura said happily. The girls skipped out of the store. Surely Fujitake Kinomoto, Sakura's father, would let her go. There were only two tickets this year, instead of four, so only her and one other person could go. Of course she wanted that to be Tomoyo. Sakura would ask her father right after he got off of work. ********* "Absolutely not, Sakura!" Fujitake said. "But daddy? Why?" Sakura complained. "I will not have two teenage girls running around Hong Kong by themselves, and that is that, Sakura. No if ands or buts about it." "I just don't see why Tomoyo and I can't go? It's not fair! You let us go before!" "But Toya and Mr. Tsukishiro went with you. There is a difference." "But we are sixteen now. Toya and Yukito were about our age. You would let them go, why not us?" "Because you are my baby girl. And I said no." Sakura moaned out loud and stomped away, up to her room. Under her breath, she sighed, "Never assume things of parents. They never give you what you want." The way up to the bedroom that Sakura called her own, she pouted, and forced back tears. "Now I'll never see him again!" she screamed. "Thanks Daddy!" "Teenagers," sighed Fujitake sighed. "No matter how old they get, they will never stop acting like children." Anger surged through Sakura's vains. As she slammed the door to her room closed, Kero came out of his "room" in her desk. "What is wrong Sakura?" he questioned. "Nothing," Sakura sobbed into her fluffy pillow. "Nothing at all." "I know that is not true. Come on Sakura, tell me what the problem is." "Well. this afternoon I got that stuffed animal and I got to draw a ball for the raffle. I won the trip again but Daddy won't let Tomoyo and I go. He said it was because I am his only daughter. You know what that makes me feel like? It makes me feel like he doesn't trust me! And that hurts. I wanna go!" "Sakura. You'll go. I just know it." "Thanks Kero. That makes me feel better. I know I can trust you." ************  
  
Some time later after the fight, the phone rang. Fujitake was the one to pick it up, for Sakura had cried herself to sleep. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey, Mr. Kinomoto. Is Sakura there?" It was Tomoyo on the other line. Fujitake could hear his sister in law in the background. "Sorry Tomoyo. She is asleep. Can she call you back later?" he asked, trying to talk over Tomoyo's mom who was yelling to talk on the phone with Fujitake. He and Tomoyo's mom always fought because he had married her cousin who was Sakura and Toya's mother. On the other line Fujitake heard Sonomi, Tomoyo's mama, fighting for the phone. "Give it here Tomoyo!" "No mama." "Give! I want to talk to that man." "No. All you two do is argue." "Fine Tomoyo. I won't argue." "Okay." Tomoyo handed over the cordless over to her mother. "Hello? Fujitake?" Sonomi said into the phone. "Hi Sonomi. How is it going?" Fujitake tried to be polite to his sister in law. "Hi. I have a problem with Sakura and Tomoyo going to Hong Kong." Fujitake cut her off saying, "Don't worry. I already told Sakura she couldn't go." "What?!" Sonomi yelled. "I told her she couldn't go." "Why?" "I don't want her and Tomoyo running around a strange city by themselves." "But they have been there before, I don't see what the problem is." "I shouldn't have to explain myself. I am her father and for another four years she has to stay under my rule. Plus, I thought you said you had a problem with them going.?" "Well I did, but now I think that is okay." Sonomi just wanted a reason to argue with Mr. Kinomoto. She didn't actually have a problem. "Well, unless Toya goes with her or something, she can not go. And that is my final response." "Well. what if Toya and Sakura use the tickets. I will send Tomoyo with my own money. That way they can all go, because Tomoyo had her heart set on going again." "I don't know. I already told Sakura no. I guess that will be okay." "Great! So in a week we send the girls to Hong Kong with Toya. Oh. will Toya be okay with this?" "I'm sure he will. His girlfriend is there." Fujitake laughed. That was how he was getting his son to go with Sakura. He knew Toya's girlfriend went down to Hong Kong ever year around this time. Toya even said good-bye to her at the airport. Her name was Rigantona. She was a year younger than Toya and they had been going out for almost two years now. "Okay. So I'll talk to you later." "Oh yeah. Bye-bye Sonomi." "Umbye-bye." Fujitake hung up the phone. Now to go tell Sakura the good news. As he headed up the stairs, he heard music blaring from her room. "Sakura!" he yelled through the door, while knocking. "Go away!" she yelled back. "Dinner will be ready soon," Fujitake said. He would tell her then. 


End file.
